bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/A New Face at Bullworth: Part 7
It was two days after Charlie left that everyone else on the academy found out. Word spread pretty fast. Then again, a student just randomly disappearing wouldn't be hard to notice. Due to this, the filming for Charlie's short film he was working on has been indefinitely postponed until he returns. Some of the students do seem to miss Charlie being around, however most of the faculty couldn't care less. I think since he already had the required credits to graduate they don't care about him not showing up. Maybe they figure he'll just return in time for graduation. When Michael found out, he was pretty angry at first. After he calmed down though he seemed alright, except you could easily tell he was still irritated by the fact of Charlie just leaving. Surprisingly though, Charlie did call him(and technically me. I was with Michael when he called) to explain everything. However, when Michael asked where he was, he refused to give his location. When he asked if he was coming back, he replied with the usual, "You'll see." Bradi and Jimmy on the other hand, don't seem to be fazed about Charlie leaving. They're still angry at him over what happened almost a month ago. I haven't been around them much because of it. Charlie already said he regrets what he did, yet they refuse to forgive him. Whenever we bring him up in a conversation, Jimmy and Bradi tune it out. I even asked them, "Do you even care if he gets hurt out there? He's your friend after all, and you don't seem one bit worried about him leaving. He could get killed out there!" They replied with the classic, "Well he shouldn't have hurt us," excuse. It's pitiful. Nicole also returned to visit everyone again. And boy is it awkward. Right now I'm in Michael's dorm room(can't really call it Michael & Charlie's dorm anymore since Charlie's left) with Michael, Nicole, Bradi, and Jimmy. Mostly we've been beating around the bush on the Charlie situation, but eventually, we will have to talk about it. "So, he just left?" Nicole asks Michael. "Yup," Michael responds. "He told me he was thinking about it, but I never thought he would do it?" "Is that what you two were talking about a while back?" "Yeah. He came to me for advice and I told him he shouldn't. Guess he couldn't take this place anymore. Did he say if he would be back?" "He just said, 'You'll see.'" "Did any of you see him the night he left?" "Just Edgar," Michael says. "Why are we even talking about this? He's gone. So what?" Bradi questions. "Why all the hostility? Bradi, I knew you had some issues with Charlie when you first met him but I thought you patched that," Nicole responds. "Ever since he attacked Jimmy I can't forgive him," Bradi replies. "Why can't you just let bygones be bygones? The guy already regrets what he did," I claim. "How about we talk about something else? Does anyone know if anything is going on tonight?" Nicole asks, changing the subject. "I think Patrick is having a party," Michael claims. "Patrick? We haven't talked to him in a while. Are you sure he'd be fine with us showing up?" "It's Patrick we're talking about. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from us." "Where does he live now?" "Out in New Coventry. Don't worry, it's the nice part." "There is no nice part," Jimmy states. "Well it's the part that isn't totally terrible. Look, I'll call him and see if there actually is a party happening and I'll get back to everyone," Michael responds. I decide to then leave in order to go back to Harrington House, as I have some homework to finish. Later That Night Around 9:00 I get a text from Michael who asks me to meet him near the back gate. I guess the party is actually happening. I hope they have food, since I haven't eaten anything since 3:00. I figure this isn't going to be a formal party, so I change into a Rolling Stones t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. As soon as I get out of Harrington House, I get crazy looks from everyone. They probably think I look crazy for wearing different clothes. When I reach the back gate, I see Michael, Jimmy, and Bradi, who seem to be waiting for me. "Well look at you, you look like an actual normal person instead of a Prep," Michael says to me. "Figured I give my look a change," I reply. "Anyways now that I'm here, what's the plan?" "We make our way to New Coventry for a party. Also good thing you're wearing normal clothes. If you would've been wearing your Aquaberry clothes, you'd be knocked out faster than Algie pisses himself," Michael says. "How are we getting there?" I ask. "Walk. Don't worry, it won't be long," Michael states. We then begin our journey over to New Coventry. I honestly hate going there, as I feel I could be robbed at any moment. I am utterly shocked when we get to a nice looking house. And to think I thought this place was totally bad looking. Michael knocks on the door and a few seconds later, the door is opened by Patrick. "Come in, grab a drink, and start relaxing," Patrick says. We then walk in the house. As soon as I enter I notice this definitely isn't no formal party. Leather jackets, t-shirts or no shirt, very short dresses, jeans and leather pants are being worn by the attendees. Scattered across the tables are beer and liquor bottles as well as a punch bowl, probably spiked. The house reeks of marijuana and other people are dancing. The song playing is Age of Consent by New Order. I also notice some people towards the kitchen playing beer pong. "Do you have any non-alcoholic drinks?" I ask Patrick. "Not a drinker, eh? I got a few sodas and bottles of water lying around somewhere. Also, since you don't drink, stay away from the punch bowl," Patrick replies. Just like I thought, spiked punch. I notice Nicole and Michael going to go sit down on the couch and Jimmy and Bradi go over to a chair. I decide to go sit on the end of the couch since I got nothing else to do. Over the next half hour I talk with some of the party guests. I recognize some of the attendees are Greasers, who don't look rather pleased to see me. Luckily they don't do anything. Some of the others look to be in their 20's. However, there's one thing I can't get off my mind: Where is the food?! I'm starving! Whenever Patrick walks by, I'm going to ask him if he has any. Wait, there he is. "Hey, Patrick, I was just wondering, do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten since 3:00 and I'm starving," I tell Patrick. "Let me look around and see if I have anything," He replies, and makes his way towards the kitchen. I then feel someone tap my shoulder. I look over and see it's Michael. "So, you having fun?" He asks. "Eh, there's really nothing to do," I respond. "True, but it has to be better than laying around Harrington House," Michael says. Just then, I notice Patrick has returned with a tray of brownies. "Here, have one of these," Patrick says to me. "Patrick, you didn't-" Nicole begins to say, but gets cut off. "Hey, I didn't do anything. But here you go, Edgar," Patrick continues. I then take two of the brownies and begin eating them. Hmm, these don't taste like your normal brownies. Something seems different about them. Did they add cinnamon or something? Oh, wait, he didn't just? "You're a real dick," Bradi says to Patrick. "Charlie wouldn't have done that. At least, I don't think so." "Call me whatever you want, but I just made this party much funner," Patrick retorts, with a chuckle. Thirty Minutes Later... I feel... really relaxed. It's like I don't want to move, yet I want to at the same time. I really don't know what to do. I'm just laying here on the couch, still really hungry, listening to Pinball Wizard by The Who. Man, this is such a great song. The song just goes so well with the party's atmosphere. I don't think I've felt this good in a while. The only thing that could make this better is food. Lots and lots of food. A lot of people are staring at me, smiling and chuckling. I can't stop laughing when they do it. I just.. feel so good! It's like I'm becoming the couch I'm sitting on. Or like, I'm here and somewhere else at the same time, while also being nowhere. "Yo, Edgar, how you feeling man?" Patrick asks me. "Really good. Really, really, good. This couch is awesome," I respond. "You hungry at all?" "Starving. I'd love some chicken wings. Or cereal. Or a milkshake. Hell, whatever man I'm hungry!" "What do you think of the other Preps?" "Bunch of egotystical, money hungry, assholes. They only care about their wealth. Probably bought their way to graduation. Wouldn't be suprised if some of them had an IQ greater than a potato," I say, which causes some of the others to laugh. "If Charlie were here, he'd probably love this," Michael says. "Still can't believe you got him high, Patrick," Bradi complains. Patrick just laughs at this. "Well I think I'm going to go outside for a minute. Get some fresh air," I say, and then exit the house to go outside. When I get outside I lay down on the grass and look up at the night's sky. Whole lot of stars out tonight. Really makes you wonder about how small you are compared to the whole universe. It's rather beautiful though. The only thing that would make it more beautiful is if Debussy's Clair de Lune was playing. Then again, what would really be great is if I had those 8 tracks my brother James sent me. He did tell me to listen to them if I was ever blazed. And now would be the perfect time to listen to them. I wonder what Charlie is up to right now. Where he is, what adventures he's having. Hopefully he's safe and he hasn't winded up in the hospital or anything. I'm hoping he'll come back soon. It's not the same without him here. "Baked out of your mind, aren't you buddy?" I hear someone ask me. Wait, I know this voice. It's Charlie. I get up and turn around, excited to see the return of one of my friends. But, there's nobody behind me. No one at all. Just the house. Damn, must have imagined it. I'm starting to feel tired now. Really tired actually. I, I don't have the energy I did earlier. I'm not feeling the euphoria. I just want to go back to the academy and go to bed. Tonight's been fun and all, but nothing would be better than the warmth and comfort of my bed. "You okay, dude?" Someone asks me. I turn to see it's Michael, who's with Nicole, Bradi, and Jimmy. "Tired. That's about it," I reply. "He's coming down. He'll be crashing soon," Patrick informs us. "'Coming down'?" I question. "It's when the high wears off. You'll be groggy for a few hours, but it'll wear off," Patrick explains. "C'mon, Edgar, let's head back home," Michael says. "Patrick, thanks for having us over." "No problem. Stop by anytime," Patrick states. We then make our way back to the academy. When we arrive at the academy it's past curfew. We go our separate ways and I stumble my way back to Harrington House. Suprisingly, I don't run into any security. You would think with it being past curfew you'd have security patrolling everywhere, but I ran into none. Before I go to my room I decide to go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see that my eyes are as red as a wagon. When I get to my room I lie down on my bed. I don't even bother changing. It's been a hell of a night, and I actually had some fun, despite these side effects I'm having. Oh well, I could use a good night's sleep. Hopefully tomorrow, I'll hear back from Charlie. It'd be nice to actually hear from him, and not just hallucinate it. Hopefully when morning comes these side effects will wear off. If not, it'll sure be an interesting school day. Category:Blog posts